Long Distance Killing Me Slowly
by BarbieUchiha
Summary: Kehidupan Sakura tanpa Sasuke di sisinya. Berdasarkan kehidupan author, don't like don't read.


Mohon maaf sebelumnya, karena mungkin fic Barbie kali ini lebih mirip curhatan Barbie.

Don't like don't read !

**Long Distance Killing Me Slowly**

Naruto _belongs_ Masashi Kishimotto (_Uncle_nya Barbie #lol)

Rated : T

Pair : Sakura Haruno X Sasuke Uchiha

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Warning : Plotless, gaje, TYPO

.

.

.

Sakura kembali menatap layar laptopnya dalam diam. Sudah puluhan pesan ia kirimkan, namun tak satupun sepertinya yang telah dibaca oleh seseorang di belahan dunia lain itu. Sudah puluhan kali juga kali Sakura _sign in_ lalu _sign out_ lalu _sign in_ lalu _sign out_ lagi seterusnya hanya untuk mengetahui apakah seorang di sana mungkin sedang _online_.

Nihil

Seorang disana tak menghiraukannya, atau mungkin telah melupakannya.

.

.

Tak tau kah dia, Sakura menderita disini. Memikirkannya setiap detik adalah hal yang semakin memperburuk rindu di hati Sakura.

Keadaan gadis berambut cerah itu terlihat kontras dengan kepribadiannya sesungguhnya. Kini, Sakura lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di depan laptopnya, tak tau harus berbuat apa. Kadang gadis itu menangis dalam diam. Memandangi wajah seseorang di layar laptopnya, wajah yang tak dapat ia sentuh lagi.

Jarak ini...

Bukanlah sebuah perpisahan abadi.

Namun,

Jarak ini...

Sudah cukup membuat Sakura mati secara perlahan.

.

.

"_Sasuke-kun !" _

"_Sakura..."_

"_Kenapa kau ada disini ?"_

"_Tentu saja, ini hari ulang tahunmu, aku tentu harus merayakannya bersamamu."_

"_Bagaimana bisa ?"_

"_Maafkan aku karena tak mengabarimu apa-apa, aku sengaja untuk membuat kedatanganku sebagai kejutan."_

"_Hiks..."_

"_Sakura ?"_

"_Bodoh, aku selalu memikirkanmu tau. Aku takut terjadi hal buruk padamu hingga kau tak dapat membalas pesanku satupun."_

"_Maaf..."_

_Sakura yang telah berlinangan air mata hanya bisa memeluk tubuh pemuda di depannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke, pemuda yang telah mengisi hatinya selama ini._

_Hanya detak jantung Sasuke yang sakura dengar saat ini, hanya aroma tubuh yang paling di rindukannya yang Sakura cium saat ini, hanya hangat tubuh Sasuke yang mengisi relung sepi yang dingin selama ini, hanya dengan hadirnya Sasuke, Sakura merasa hidup kembali._

_Meski..._

_Ini hanya mimpi._

_._

_._

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Lalu seketika sepi kembali merayapinya. Ia sekarat, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya tanpa kabar dari pemuda yang dengan seenaknya telah membawa hatinya terbang ke Amerika itu.

Sasuke Uchiha

.

.

_Hold on_ adalah satu-satunya hal yang Sakura coba lakukan beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Konyol, menggelikan, tidak _realistis_, atau apapun itulah yang di katakan teman-temannya terhadap sikap Sakura saat ini gadis itu tetap tidak peduli.

Yang sakura tau, bertahan adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya dapat tetap hidup selama ini. Sakura tak pernah menganggap bahwa jarak dapat membunuh hubungannya dengan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu, tapi kehilangan komunikasi adalah yang paling Sakura takutkan selama ini. Tapi nyatanya hal itu terjadi. Perlahan, komunikasi yang semakin mengabur membuat semuanya berantakan. Sakura sekarat, bukan hanya hubungannya yang sekarat.

Ia benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpa pria itu disisinya, tapi juga tak bisa berhenti bertahan mencintainya.

Hanya beberapa video yang mereka buat dahulu berisikan kenangan mereka bersama dan sebuah video dimana Sasuke menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Sakura, lagu yang pria itu buat dengan susah payah untuknya.

_LOVE DOVE SONG_

_oo love dear love you like a blessing come true.._

_you come in my dreams why so sweet have no clue.._

_if i tell you that i love you _

_will you be mine and _

_there all the time.._

_i don't know why i am like feeling this _

_right now I am scared too... _

_hiding my heart's from you_

_will keep this to me forever... have no choice.._

_have no choice woohooa_

_have no choice yehheee yaaaa.._

_ooo... love dear love u like a dream come true.._

_i don't wanna love if it's not you.._

_you are the only bird like me in the zoo.._

_i will fly across the world see everything_

_but never be satisfied if i couldn't see those eyes.._

_thoseee eyesssss... my god ..._

_if i have the courage one day.. i will come forward_

_just give mee a sign oooo dear loveeee my loveee _

_you are like a blessing come true... _

.

...

.

Beruntunglah kalian yang bisa bertemu, menggenggam tangan satu sama lain, berpelukan, bertengkar, lalu saling mengucapkan cinta satu sama lain tanpa batasan apapun.

.

.

Tinggal semenit lagi maka jam akan berdentang dua belas kali. Sakura mulai menghitung mundur dalam hatinya.

Berharap pada detik-detik terakhir pergantian hari maka doanya akan terkabul tepat di hari ulang tahunnya ini.

Hanya sebuah pesan, itu yang Sakura harapkan. Berharap seseorang disana masih mengingatnya, mengingat hari kelahirannya yang jatuh tepat pada hari ini.

_Teng_

_Teng_

_Teng_

Di dentang terakhir sekalipun. Doa Sakura tak terkabul.

Semua masih sama. Sakura tetap merasa sekarat.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura." Ucap gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Ini sungguh-sungguh bukan permainan." Sakura masih mengingat kata-kata itu.

Ya, hubungan ini sungguh-sungguh bukan permainan. Tapi entah mengapa Sakura akhirnya sadar bahwa hatinya tengah dipermainkan.

Sakura rasa dirinya harus mulai mencari seseorang yang benar-benar selalu ada untuknya. Seseorang yang _realistis _untuk dirinya harapkan. Bukan seseorang yang bahkan tak lagi memberinya harapan setelah sekian bulan tanpa kabar, tetapi masih selalu dirinya tangisi setiap hari.

Sakura sadar, bahwa dirinya benar-benar konyol

.

.

Akhirnya Sakura tiba disini. Di sebuah acara _gokon _bersama teman-temannya. Mungkin Sakura dapat dengan mudah menemukan seseorang yang menyukainya, tapi takkan mudah untuk membuat Sakura menyingkirkan seseorang di dalam hatinya itu.

Akhirnya, dengan gamblang Sakura menerima ajakan kencan seorang pemuda bermarga Hyuga di acara tersebut.

Berharap pemuda itu akan membuatnya dapat membuat hidupnya tak lagi sekarat.

.

.

Sungguh, aku akan menukarkan apapun di dunia ini hanya demi dapat bersamamu kembali. Tak masalah jika kita masih berjarakkan ribuan kilometer ataupun berjarak ribuan tahun jauhnya, asalkan aku dapat menatapmu yang juga menatapku dari balik layar monitor komputer. Itu tak jadi masalah, asalkan aku bisa terus berharap bahwa suatu hari. Kita akan kembali bertemu. Seperti filosofi yang kau katakan padaku. Bahwa sepasang merpati akan saling menemukan sejauh apapun mereka terpisahkan.

Hal itu seperti itu sepertinya tak berlaku pada kita.

Nyatanya, kau bahkan melupakanku dengan mudah.

Meninggalkanku dengan seribu pertanyaan.

.

.

Hari ini, aku telah memilih jalan yang paling realistis untukku.

Seorang pemuda berdiri di hadapanku, tak jauh berbeda denganmu. Ia rupawan, dan bersikap layaknya dirimu padaku, kecuali di bagian melupakanku.

Aku rasa aku mulai mengharapkan sesuatu yang baru, bahwa dia yang aku jadikan penggantimu ini takkan pernah meninggalkanku.

Tapi, jauh di lubuk hatiku, harapan usang itu masih terus ada.

.

.

"Sakura, maukah kau menikahiku ?"

"Neji-_san..."_

"Jadilah isteriku Sakura..."

"A-aku...,"

"Aku tidak bisa Neji-_san._"

.

.

5 bulan sudah tiada kabar darinya dan juga seminggu yang lalu aku baru memutuskan hubungan yang telah berjalan dengan masuk akalnya.

Aku konyol bukan ?

Menolak sesuatu yang nyata hanya untuk sebuah penantian putus asa yang tiada akhirnya.

Biarlah, aku mungkin akan mati karena terpisahkan oleh jarak, tapi takkan mati karena terus mencintainya .

.

.

_Dreet..._

_Dreet..._

_Dreet..._

"_Hallo"_

"_Sakura,"_

"_Bisa kau jemput aku di bandara ?"_

Cubit aku sekarang juga.

Ini bukan mimpi kan ?

.

.

THE END

.

.

Berakhir dengan gajenya.

Tapi itulah yang ada di kepala Barbie.

Soo...

Kasih review ya...!

Btw, lagu diatas beneran ada. Mau lihat, kasih like yaa...!

Link videonya ada di akun profil Barbie.

.

.

Notes : Could This Be True Love mungkin akan lama baru di update, karena Barbie harus praktek kerja, sibuk banget soalnya.


End file.
